


Brainy imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of brainy imagines from my tumblrs





	1. general dating headcanons

· Brainy never got the appeal of relationships until he met you

· “i have these… Feelings about him that i don’t quite understand”

· “Brainy you like him”

· “oh so it seems i do”

· he always spits out random facts

· while others might find it annoying you think its adorable

· having to teach him human mannerisms

· he always gives you flowers for no reason

· he goes a little all out on dates sometimes

· he paid for a carriage ride through the park one night

· “is this not what humans find romantic?”

· “well yes but maybe we can stick to pizza and movies at home”

· watching all your favorite movies and tv shows with him

· him then making references about it

· “Brainy did you just make a *insert title here* reference?”

· “why yes, Y/N showed it to me”


	2. Getting dosed by alien sex pollen headcanons (nsfw)

· Alex was the one who found you guys starting to take each others clothes off in the conference room

· “Brainy! Y/N! What the hell do you think you’re doing!”

· “i don’t know Alex, i physically can’t control myself”

· Alex, Kara and J'onn went through everything you and Brainy had done that day

· all while trying to keep you two from banging in the bullpen

· they finally figured out that you guys had been exposed to an alien sex pollen while out on a mission

· J'onn sent you home because the affects wouldn’t wear off for 24 hours

· you and Brainy spent the next 24 hours going at it like rabbits

· in the car

· in the hallway of your appartment

· on your couch

· in the kitchen

· on the bed

· in the shower

· you literally can not keep your hands off each other

· Brainy orders food to keep your energy up

· but you can barely seperate long enough to answer the door for the delivery guy

· you go all night long

· and in every position possible

· when the pollen wears off you both collaspe in bed

· “i don’t think i can go to work today”

· “i think director Danvers will be okay with that, she seemed kind of traumatized by the incident yesterday”

· “yeah Brainy i don’t think Alex ever wanted to see either of us naked”


	3. Distracting Brainy with sex headcanons (nsfw)

· when Brainy goes into work mode he doesn’t stop until the work is done

· and that tends to stress him out

· he hadn’t been back to your appartment in three days so you went to see him in the lab

· you brought him food and watched him work for a while

· but eventually you grew restless

· so you came up behind him and started kissing his neck

· “Y/N this is quite distracting”

· “that’s the point” another kiss

· “but my work”

· “work can wait”

· you started stroking his cock through his pants

· and Brainy became ridiculously turned on

· you spun his chair around and got down on your knees and gave him a blowjob

· “what if someone see’s us?”

· “everyone else has gone home for the night there’s no one around”

· you climbed in his lap and he slipped his cock inside you

· the chair squeaked as you rode his lap

· Brainy wanted to be worried about the noise but the sight of you riding him made him forget all about it

· when all was said and done Brainy couldn’t wait to go home

· “are you still stressed?”

· “i can’t seem to remember what i was even working on right now all i can think about is taking you home and continuing these activities in our bed”


	4. Brainy being an ass man headcanons (nsfw)

· so Brainy was very confused when he was doing his research on this time period

· “what is it with you humans and your fascination with buttocks?”

· “i keep hearing the phrase big booty quite often is there something i am missing?”

· but then he saw your bare ass for the first time after you started seeing each other

· “Alright then, i understand now”

· he really couldn’t get enough of it

· he stares at your ass whenever you walk by

· holding your ass when you’re having sex

· he refused to get a cell phone until you showed him was sexting was

· now he has a phone that is used for nothing but storing pictures of your ass

· he slapped your ass once when you walked passed and you everyone just looked at him im shock

· “what? They do it in the movies?”

· “Brainy please never do that again… Not at the DEO at least”

· “of course director Danvers”


End file.
